


Hug Tight

by Shesheshe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesheshe/pseuds/Shesheshe
Summary: Kyungsoo fails becoming a top student again.





	Hug Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make use of my account here hence me posting this here too. Also posted on aff and on lj if you would prefer reading it there. ^^
> 
> I hope no one gets offended by this. If so, please let me know. 
> 
> I'm no pro and this is the first story that I posted. Please be gentle with me. Also, comments are very much appreciated. KaiSoo all the way~ Thank you!

It’s the day.

Kyungsoo made sure to fix his things the night before and to sleep early for him not to miss it. He woke up at around 5:00 AM, walked out of the house by 5:30, and is now at the school grounds by 6:00. He takes his time walking his way to his room to leave his bag, knowing that what is to happen will be at 6:15 this morning.

Jongin just entered the school gates. He, too, knows what’s in store for today. As he climbs up the stairs to their Santorini-colored eating area, with white tables and walls, matched with blue immovable stools, he knows Kyungsoo will be at the third year eating area, with everything in there colored and a shade of brown; from the stools, to the tables and walls, compared to where he is that is of white and blue. Kyungsoo will be seated on the third immovable stool from the left at the last long table where the speakers are located for him to clearly hear what he’s been waiting for for this quarter. As he hears the ringing from the PA, Jongin stops by a white wall, rests his back against it and listens.

“Today, we will be announcing the top high school students for the second quarter.” 

Kyungsoo is currently seated on the third immovable stool from the left at the last long table. He would always choose this seat because this is where the PA is of clear hearing range. As he hears the rustling of papers from the PA, Kyungsoo can’t keep his hands from sweating due to his nervousness. “This is the second quarter. I can’t afford to miss it this time,” he whispers to himself as he listens to the criteria their principal is mentioning with regards to how the top students were chosen.

As the announcement goes on, Jongin can’t help but to mutter to himself. “Ugh. Why is this too long?” He’s been meaning to see Kyungsoo today since it’s Monday, but knowing about what’s in for today, he has to be all-ears because he knows how Kyungsoo has worked for this day. He, too, is also anticipating that this time, Kyungsoo’s hard work will be paid off.

“For the second year, top five: Kim Jongdae, top four: Byun Baekhyun, top three: Huang Zitao, top two: Kim Jongin, top one: Oh Sehun.” 

Kyungsoo can’t help the smile forming on his face as he heard Jongin’s name called again. He can’t wait to congratulate him and as much as he feels happy for him, he now feels scared of how his results would be. The more pressured he surely feels now. Cold sweat starts to collect on his forehead and nape as he waits for their batch to be called.

“For the third year, top five: Wu Yifan, top four: Park Chanyeol, top three: Kim Minseok, top two: Zhang Yixing, top one: Kim Junmyeon. For the fourth year, top five...”

Jongin then starts walking again. He may be happy that he ranked second in their batch again, but that is overshadowed by the fact that Kyungsoo’s name was not mentioned. Again. His right eye starts to twitch in annoyance. Above anyone, he himself knows how Kyungsoo deserves to be called, how his proud name deserves to be heard by everyone. He passes by the canteen store and buys a bottle of water, a pack of tissue and two bars of chocolate. He walks his way as slowly as possible as he sees Kyungsoo’s back by the curve near the second year corridor; his head hung low and his walk as lifeless as a zombie.

Kyungsoo feels like running but knows he can’t because any second his tears would start to fall and litter the corridor floors. He feels ashamed, angry, hurt and disappointed. He passes by three classrooms, missing the fact that Jongin’s not in his. As he passed the third classroom, he goes straight to the wash room just beside it and cries to his heart’s content.

“Kyung.” He hears Jongin say as he enters the wash room. Jongin isn’t surprised that by now, Kyungsoo’s eyes are puffy, his nose red and his face sticky from the tear tracks on his face.

“If you’re going to scold me and tell me how incompetent I am, might as well leave because I’ve got no time for that.” Kyungsoo says as he ends his words with a sniff and a hiccup from too much crying.

“Of course I won’t.” Jongin replies as he pulls Kyungsoo into a hug.

“It happened again, Jongin. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry,” says Kyungsoo as he hugs Jongin back. “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay. You did your best, right?” is Jongin’s reply as he sways Kyungsoo form left to right.

“It’s… It’s just that I feel like all my efforts were put to waste. Three of my classmates were in the list, and then there’s me. You remember my geometry exam? I studied hard for that. I answered everything there is to answer, I even asked you to teach me.  I studied in all of my subjects, I made sure to perfect every exam and quiz and then this? This!” Kyungsoo hits Jongin’s chest as he says his words out of anger and disappointment.

“I wonder what’s in their criteria that didn’t make me a top student. Now I’m left to feel ashamed because you’re a top student and I’m not. I feel hurt because it’s as if no one appreciates all the effort and hard work I put into this. I feel so disappointed in myself, Jongin. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. “

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Kyung. I won’t give a damn if you’re a top student or not. I’m not disappointed in you, too. Don’t feel ashamed if you’re not a top student and I'm one.“ As he says this, Jongin hugs Kyungsoo tighter and rubs soothing patterns on his back. This gets Kyungsoo to relaxing a bit, save for the constant sniff and hiccups from him.

“I know how hard you’ve worked for this, for everything. I’ve seen how you struggled, I’ve counted the many sleepless nights you’ve had for your projects and essays, I’ve seen all the efforts you’ve placed into studying and I appreciate it all. There are two more quarters to come and I’m sure, even if your name was not called, you’re next to those three classmates of yours, right?”

“It doesn’t matter even if you don’t become a top student. My name called is your honor. I wouldn’t have become a top student if not for you. You inspire me, Kyung. That honor’s not for me, that’s for you.”

With all these words from Jongin, Kyungsoo managed to stop crying.

“Please hug me tighter, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said after Jongin’s stopped talking. “Okay, then,” replies Jongin. 

Jongin hugged Kyungsoo tighter and made sure that his hug would cheer him up even a little. He then left a kiss on the crown of Kyungsoo’s head.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin called as he pushed him softy from their hug. “I’ll be wiping your face, okay?” After Kyungsoo’s nod, Jongin then started to wipe Kyungsoo’s face off of his tears with his handkerchief. He started to wipe Kyungsoo’s eyes, then his cheeks. He unfolded his hanky and then started wiping his forehead of the sweat that accumulated there from too much crying. He unfolded it once more and brought the hanky to Kyungsoo’s face. 

“Here, blow.” This made Kyungsoo blush, making his face redder from all the crying. 

“No…” Kyungsoo shakes his head in disagreement. 

“Oh, I bought tissue. If you feel burdened of your snot in my hanky, though I’m not, you can use this then,” says Jongin as he fishes out the pack of tissue in his pocket. He opens it, takes one and brings it to Kyungsoo’s face, once again asking him to blow his nose. “Blow your nose.” And Kyungsoo does, with Jongin holding the tissue for him.

“Better?” asks Jongin. 

“Yeah. Thank you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo thanks him with a smile.

After chucking the tissue into the waste bin, Jongin says, “If it makes you feel better, I love you, okay? Regardless of you being a top student or not,” and smiles his pearly smile at Kyungsoo and kisses his forehead. This gets Kyungsoo to smile wider. “I wouldn’t know how I would be without you. Thanks, really, Jongin. I love you more,” returning a kiss on Jongin’s cheek.

The younger then remembers the bottle of water he bought. “Drink this. I bought this a while ago. It will lessen the hiccups.” Kyungsoo obliges and drinks the water Jongin bought. How sweet.

 “Let’s take a walk?" asks Jongin. 

“Do we still have time?” replies Kyungsoo as he takes Jongin’s hand in his. 

Jongin looks at his wrist watch and see’s that it’s 25 minutes until 7:00 am. “We still have 25 minutes, so maybe we can walk to the canteen and grab something to eat.” 

“Okay then,” says Kyungsoo and smiles his heart-shaped smile to Jongin.  Hand in hand, they both leave the empty wash room and went their way to the canteen.

As they neared Kyungsoo’s room, Jongin pulls out two chocolate bars from his pocket. 

“Here. I forgot to give you this a while ago.” He hands Kyungsoo one bar and keeps the other to himself.

Kyungsoo holds the chocolate bar and thanks Jongin. “Thank you, Jongin. Thank you so much for all of this.” Then he whispers an “I love you” to him. “I love you, too,” replies Jongin as he pinches Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Now eat that and cheer up. I’ll eat mine on my way back to my classroom. This will fuel our brains and help us study, right? Enjoy your day, Soo. I’ll be seeing you again later.” 

Before he leaves, he shows Kyungsoo a heart with his thumb and index finger, and places a kiss on his cheek, leaving Kyungsoo to blush and to also do a small heart with the same fingers, just like how Jongin did. 

:-)

 

 

 

A/N: I'm sorry if this is awful and did not meet expectations. I tried. I'll do better next time. Thanks for the read! 


End file.
